The first date
by Kiachan NH fan
Summary: Hinata X Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, But I do own Akari^^…Please enjoy my first Fanfic.

The First Date

By: Cadpigsan

Part One:

One day Hinata sat under a tall tree outside the gates of the village. She sat their thinking about Naruto, the boy she loved a whole lot, her thoughts took over and she fell asleep. In her dream she dreamt that she and Naruto was about to share their first kiss under the starry night sky above their heads, but the dream could not finish because some one started to call her.

"Hinata, Hey Hinata wake up." The voice said.

Hinata opens her eyes to see Sakura "Hinata, Are you okay?" Sakura added.

"Yes, I was jut sleeping." Hinata said

"Sleep?"

"Yes"

Then before Sakura could say more she was interrupt by Naruto and Akari(she just move here, she best friends to Hinata^^)

"Hey, Sakura wanna go on a date?" Naruto ask

"You wish, Naruto…you'll be the last person I'll date" Sakura reply.

"aw man" Naruto said in disappointment

"_Naruto._." Hinata said in her thoughts

Naruto then looks up to see Hinata sitting down at the tree.

"Hi, Hinata.." He greets her

Hinata blushes bright red and she try to greet him back but she couldn't.

"H….hi..Naruto" She tired to push out, still blushing a lot.

Sakura looks at Hinata who was trying to say something to Naruto.

_"Hinata, she blushes a lot when Naruto is around her, matter of fact…He is the only person she would blush at." _

Sakura turns to Naruto and Akari and said "Can you guys please leave…I want to talk to Hinata in private."

"Okay," Naruto said, then he and Akari left and walked in to the village, leaving the two girls alone, Hinata then looks at the ground and begin to think.

"_Naruto, I really, really love you, but I don't know how to tell you..How I fell about you. Every time I see you or think about you my heart beats fast and I start to feel light head when you are in my thoughts or when you are around me."_

Sakura then calls Hinata and almost startle her.

"Hinata, do you like Naruto?"Sakura asked her.

Hinata looks down with embarssment.

"It's okay, you can tell me.." Sakura said.

"I...yes…I..n…a.." Hinata said.

"Say no more, I am setting up a date for you and Naruto …and you should try to tell Naruto how you fell about him." Sakura said, then she adds "The date will start 6:00 tonight…But first we got to find him."

Hinata smiles and so did Sakura "Come on lets look for Naruto."

The two girls got up and ran in to the village to look for Naruto.

To be Continue….


	2. Chapter 2

First Date Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..just Akari ok ^^

(I am sorry if it sucks…but I am new to this ok..)

* * *

Sakura and Hinata walked around the village looking for Naruto.

" Where is he?" said Sakura looking ; it didn't take her too long to find him hanging around with Akari and some others ,Sakura and Hinata walked up to them .

"Naruto" Sakura begin to say.

Naruto stop talking to the others and turn to look at Sakura and answered.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Naruto, would you like to go on a date with-"Sakura said but was cut off by Naruto.

"Sure, I would love to go on a date with you, Sakura" Naruto said blushing

"NOT ME! HINATA" Sakura yelled

"Hinata?"

"Yes, so will you go on a date with Hinata for one day?"

"Why?" Naruto said looking at Hinata, who was now blushing a very deep red.

"Why can't you... she seems to be really nice girl and you can get to know her better, Naruto" Sakura said

Naruto thought for a minute before he agrees to it.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Hinata smiles

"Great, the date would start at 6:00 tonight. So meet us back here okay" Akari said

"Okay" Naruto said

"And you are going to chose the place for the date tonight" Sakura said

Sakura and Akari then looks at each other and Akari said

"Sakura, I need to speak with you privately"

The two walks off leaving Naruto, Hinata and the others behind and went to a nearby corner.

"Sakura, we are going to follow Naruto and Hinata around to see how the date goes." Akari said

"I see good idea."

********Where Naruto, Hinata and the others were******

"_Me and Naruto going on a date tonight..Am I dreaming?"_ Hinata thought to herself. The two girls soon return smiling.

"Okay you all set so remember, Naruto be here at 6 "Akari said


End file.
